Missing
by Cha-Cha
Summary: SEQUEL TO SOME DAYS! What happens when Sam is left behind on a planet? It's up to Daniel and Jack to look after a very active six year old!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Cha-Cha **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show so please don't sue!**

**Warning: Mild language and I suppose slightly angst-y in that Kit misses her mother.**

**A/N: This is another part to my Dotty and Kit series. For this to make sense on who they are it may be an idea to read 'Some Days'. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed that story. Someone wished me to carry on with that story so I've now done a sequel. I'm sure I'll write more with Dotty and Kit so keep your eyes open; I'll label them clearly! Also, I've based Kit's reactions on my own when my father leaves on his business trips to America. He normally goes for a few weeks, and when I was Kit's age I normally missed him for about a day then just act the same way I normally do. I know this isn't identical to Kit's situation but at her age you don't always fully understand what is going on, I hope you enjoy what I have done! Please do review!!!**

_Twinkle-twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are,_

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky,_

_Twinkle-twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are._

'DANIEL HURRY UP!!' O'Neill shouted over to the archaeologist who was dialling the gate home, while he was providing cover fire.

Teal'c ran over the top of the ridge and into the slightly lowered area where the gate was situated, Jaffa directly on his heels.

'Where's Carter?' Jack asked him as the ex-first prime reached him.

'I do not know O'Neill, one minute she was behind me, and then she was gone. I tried to go and look for her but there were too many of them!' Teal'c explained as quickly as he could.

'Go! We'll come back for her, we can't hold the gate any longer.' The Colonel told him with a sigh as the three of them dove through, the Iris closing behind them as they landed on the ramp.

'Welcome back SG-1' General Hammonds voice came over the intercom 'Where's Major Carter?' the General then asked seeing the team was missing a member, hoping she wasn't dead.

Seeing the downcast looks from the team, he told them instead to meet for the briefing in an hour.

'Owwww!' Carter muttered to herself, although it was an understatement on how she really felt, her left arm felt as though it was on fire while she could feel a lot of scratches and bruises coming up.

Looking up she could see she was in quite a deep hole, or part of a collapsed mine to be exact. Fortunately the top of it was covered with bushes, branches and leaves causing her prison to be quite dim, however it was wide enough to sit down comfortably.

Trying her luck on the muddy walls, she tried to clamber up using her good arm, but she didn't get too far. Growling in frustration, she slumped down, then grabbing a stick, gritting her teeth and pulling out some bandages from her first aid kit, she began to splint her broken arm. When she finished, she smiled remembering how much the Colonel had complained when she had done that to his leg in Antarctica, she hadn't done that! Although to be fair she had been lucky in not having to set her arm.

Sighing, she began to look through her pack to see what she had to keep her going and to help her get out of this hole. Fortunately she had about a weeks worth of water if she cut down on her usual rations and about the same in food. She also had a first aid kit of course and a sleeping bag tightly wrapped up inside along with a change of clothes. Unfortunately that was it, her radio had smashed when she landed on it during her fall.

'Damn, now how am I supposed to get out?' Carter asked herself, reminding herself from now on to request rope to be added to the essential supplies list.

'Colonel I will not send a rescue team through until I know exactly what is on the other side at the moment. For all we know it may be a trap!' General Hammond ruled.

'But General…!' O'Neill started.

'No buts, first thing tomorrow morning we will send through a probe, not a minute before. If we send one now the chance of the Jaffa being there are extremely high and they will instantly know we are missing a person if she is safe.'

'And if she isn't safe?' the Colonel asked trying his best to win the argument he knew he had already lost.

'We will find out tomorrow.' Hammond told the three of them sternly.

Going outside the briefing room, the rest of SG-1 congregated in Daniels office to talk.

'So what are we going to do?' Daniel asked.

'Exactly what the General says for once, he's right if Carter is safe we will be giving her away.' Jack told Teal'c and the archaeologist with a sigh.

'What are we going to tell Dotty and Kit, are they not expecting Major Carter home this evening?' Teal'c asked.

'Kit!' Daniel exclaimed, 'I totally forgot, just before we left Sam mentioned that she had to be home on time today because Dotty was going to England for a week to do some work and Kit was going to be looked after by her next door neighbour for a few hours until she got home!'

'Oh crap! We'd better contact Dotty and go and see whoever's looking after Kit.' O'Neill decided, 'okay Teal'c, you stay here and contact you if there is any word of Carter, Daniel, you and I will go and do something with Carters daughter.'

'I'm afraid to say that Dotty won't be able to make it back here until Christmas day.' General Hammonds spoke as he entered the room causing the men to jump slightly.

'Sir?' O'Neill asked.

''I just got off the phone with her in England, it seems every plane until then is fully booked and all the stand byes are taken as well.' He paused for a second before carrying on, 'This won't be an order, but Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill, would you…' he started but was cut off.

'We'd love to Sir. One of us can try and look after her while Teal'c and the other of us help look for Carter.' Jack volunteered themselves. General Hammond approved of this then asked them each to come in on alternative days to make it fair.

'Here goes nothing.' Carter muttered to herself as she began to dig out footholds in the side of the mud face with her good arm. Night was beginning to fall and the Major was beginning to run out of ideas on what to do to get out. The planet wasn't getting too cold however there was a slight drizzle coming through the canopy that seemed to make her broken arm ache more. After what felt like many hours, she had finally dug two good quality and deep footholds. With a bad arm, she would need them to be deep so she could lean into the wall without falling off while climbing.

Stopping, she realised just how late it was and how hungry she felt. Wrinkling her nose at what she knew she would have to eat, she opened a packet and began to eat. After noticing it tasted just like chicken, she looked at the packet to check if her guess was right. It wasn't, she was eating Macaroni Cheese, cold!

She shook her head and decided Daniel was right, they really didn't taste like they're supposed to!

Listening as carefully as she could, Sam couldn't hear any Jaffa patrols, so she pulled out her sleeping bag and slept in a very light sleep, hoping tomorrow she would get out of this muddy prison and find out who was looking after her daughter.

'Hello, I'm Daniel Jackson and this is Colonel O'Neill, we're here to collect Kit.' Daniel introduced himself and Jack to the elderly woman who had been looking after Katherine for the day.

'Of course you are, I'm always seeing you go into Samantha's house. Isn't Samantha supposed to be coming home today? Dorothy never mentioned you coming to collect her!'

'Well, she was expecting to be home by now but she's sorta…missing at the moment.' Daniel explained with the Colonels approval.

'So since Dotty's out of the country and Kit needs somewhere to stay, we thought we might try to look after her until we can find Carter.' O'Neill added.

The lady smiled at this before answering, 'Well okay, I know I am much too old to try and look after Kit for anything more than a day, she has too much energy for me but I'm sure you'll be fine.' Mrs Matthews replied before calling for the little girl to come.

'Mommy!!!' a cry came from a different room in the house before the sound of someone running towards them reached their ears. The three adults watched as the small, blonde six year old came hurtling down the hallway, her two long plaits flying out behind her.

When she saw the two men at the door she stopped dead whispering 'Mommy?'

'Kit, come here a minute, we need to talk to you.' Jack asked her to come forwards to the group as Mrs Matthews excused herself when she saw the girl was in safe hands.

'Mommy's dead isn't she?' Kit asked, her eyes filling with tears.

'No... no Kit, she's just missing at the moment!' O'Neill quickly told her going into the house.

'What do you mean?' Kit asked.

'We know roughly where she is but for the moment she isn't here and we can't rescue her yet.' Daniel added trying his best to explain. Kit nodded her head as though she was beginning to understand.

'So what's going to happen to me?' the girl asked in a small voice.

'Well, if your okay with this, we want you to come to my house and Daniel and I will take care of you until we find your mother or Dotty comes back.' Jack told her.

'Okay.' Kit agreed, her voice was still quiet and unsure of everything that was happening.

'Your going to need some clothes, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste and toys...' The Colonel listed of the things she was going to need.

'Only some toys, Mommy already packed me a bag for if this ever happened.' Kit replied before running off to fetch it and pack a few toys into a rucksack.

'Guess Carter was really prepared for this.' O'Neill commented and Daniel nodded in agreement. Neither of them had been this thorough.

Minutes later she reappeared clutching a sausage bag and a rucksack on her back.

'Oooooh, I knew this was going to hurt.' Sam muttered to herself as she slowly made her way to her feet, stretching out as far as she could, feeling all the bruises she had collected the day before.

Looking out of the top, she saw it was light, although according to her watch on Earth it was only 8pm.

'Oh Kit, two days to Christmas, I hope I make it home before then! I should never have accepted a mission this close to Christmas, even if it was vital to find out the enemies location and numbers.' Although she knew that the rest of her team had left her, she hoped they were on Earth, if she could fix her radio, she could radio every hour and hope she coincided with Stargate Command trying to contact them as well as not alert the Goa'uld.

Grabbing the pieces and a thin piece of wire she always kept in her pack, Carter began to try and fix her smashed up radio so it was usable.

'Here we are Kit; you can stay here until Dotty comes back from England. Either Daniel or I will be with you each day. Shall I show you around while Daniel unpacks your things into my spare room?' O'Neill told the small girl as the three of them entered Jacks house. Kit nodded and Daniel took her things upstairs.

'Here's the kitchen, the living room and bathroom, help yourself to any food in the fridge but you can't have the beer! If you want to watch a film feel free and I'll show you how it works. Do you like the Simpsons?'

Kit nodded her head vigorously, 'I love them, have you got any tapes?' she asked excitedly.

A smile grin emerged from the Colonel's smile, 'And your mother rolls her eyes at my Simpsons collection!'

'Mommy often watches it with me!'

'Does she really, I'll mention that to her next time she gives me that look as though I'm being childish!' Jack told her causing her to laugh before sinking back into the thoughts that her mother was gone.

Not wishing her to be upset too long, O'Neill asked her, 'Wanna watch one!' causing the smile to return as she nodded.

'Okay, here's one I taped a few days ago.' Kit went and sat on the sofa while the episode was loaded and the Colonel joined her.

'Hey guys, what you doing?' Daniel asked as he entered the room carrying an envelope and videotape.

'We're going to watch the Simpsons!' Kit told him excitedly.

'I've found another fan, two actually if you count Carter!' O'Neill told him with a grin. 'What you got?' he then asked noticing the archaeologist had something in his hands.

'Sam likes the Simpsons!' Daniel shook his head in dismay at loosing another person to the Simpsons addiction! 'Actually I found something in Kit's bag, it seems Sam left Kit a video tape and us a letter.'

'Really.' Jack and Kit spoke together; Kit's eyes had gone very wide at the thought of her Mother having something for her.

'Can we see it now instead of the Simpsons Colonel O'Neill?' Kit requested and the two men instantly agreed, switching the tapes over.

Pressing play, a slightly younger Carters face filled the screen, her face showed just how exhausted she was while her clothing showed she was off duty. It was her hair though that told everyone she was on maternity leave; it was almost waist length tied back in a loose and scruffy plait.

'Hi Kit! It's me if you haven't guessed. I thought I'd better do this video so if I ever do go missing or worse you'll still have me around. I'm going back to work tomorrow, I know your only six months old but I'm finally fit enough to go back and Dotty said she'll help out when I'm not around. I'm not on active duty in the sense that I'm in any dangerous areas unless you count a paper cut serious but being in the Air Force you never know what may happen!'

'I don't know how old you are while you are watching this, so I don't know if I ever got the chance to explain some terms to you, I have a feeling I'm not going to be the best Mother in being at home all the time. It's most likely if you're watching this I'm declared missing or Missing in Action which means that I'm not dead, it's just that they have lost contact with me for a few days. On the other hand if I'm declared dead, and there is the faintest possibility; I'm not coming home. Please don't hate the people who have to deliver the message or be angry at them, just remember how hard it must be for them to tell you that I'm gone.' The Carter on the screen spoke as she sat cross-legged on the sofa. Kit snuggled further into the two men as she watched her younger mother talk.

'Okay, well lets see, I'm not too good with cameras so I'll probably forget what I planned to tell you. As I said, I don't know how old you are, but I'm guessing whoever told you I'm missing has taken you to their house, I'm hoping it's Dotty or another good friend. Just don't be afraid, treat this as a sleepover. Have some fun while I'm gone, I'm sure I'll be back soon!' Sam told them with a grin, which soon faded as she heard her baby begin to cry. 'I'd better go see what you want…' She started, but sat down again when a voice from another part of the house called to her.

'I'll go, you went the last four times and three quarters of the night!' Dotty's voice rang out as footsteps began up the stairs.

Carter visibly relaxed as she resumed her position. 'Bad night!' she explained to the camera, 'so where was I… Oh yes, have fun; just don't cause too much mischief. Remember your manners and that I love you lots. I don't want to leave you, but this is my career and I love it almost as much as I love you. Anyway, sorry this is so short, but I hope this helps. I'd better go and have my haircut now.' Sam tried to make it more light-hearted; about to switch the camera off, she suddenly went a sat at the edge of the sofa and added a little bit more.

'I hope I've been a good mother to you, it's not exactly the easiest thing being a single mother and being ill so much over the last few months even with Dotty's help and I'm sure it's going to get harder having a career again…' She looked as though she was going to say more but at that moment Dotty entered the Cameras view, carrying baby Kit. 'Here, she's ready to go out, shall we go?' Dotty asked handing Kit over; a proud smile emerged on Sam's face as she took her child.

'As long as you switch the camera off!'

Dotty rolled her eyes, exaggerating a lot, then asked in a joking manner 'Do I have to do everything around here!' before the screen turned black.

None of the viewers said anything for a few moments, as the Colonel began to get up to switch the TV off, the screen was once more filled with Sam's face, then as she sat down on the sofa, the could clearly see it was her as they had first seen her on her first day at the SGC. She was even wearing her smart uniform.

'Hey Kit, I just though I had better add this on to the end of the tape I did a few years back. I'm back on active duty and whereas before there was little chance of me going missing, there is now. I hope you never have to watch this, but if you are, I'm sorry. I will come home, to you, whatever it takes, just remember, you can't get rid of me that easily!' the Captain joked. 'Just remember I love you and I'll be home soon so have some fun while I'm gone! It's about five in the morning now so I have to leave, I'm sure you won't be watching this anytime soon, but if you are I'll apologise again. You probably won't understand yet, not until you're probably about six, but your smart and I'm sure you'll get the general gist of this and understand in time.' She paused for breath, about to continue, she was interrupted by a small voice from just outside the cameras view.

'Mommy!' as this was said a small three year old ran across to her mother, climbed onto the sofa, and hugged her mother tightly. 'Bye bye Mommy, I put Bertha into your bag for luck!' she then told her mother with a huge grin.

'Do you want to tell the camera who Bertha is?' Sam asked gently, a huge grin across her face.

'Cow!' Kit replied.

'I wondered why Carters bag looked so big on her first day!' O'Neill commented causing Daniel and Kit to grin.

'I'm sure the people at the base would be very jealous that they don't have a Bertha.' Kit nodded in agreement, her eyes not leaving the camera.

'You still here Sam?!' Dotty's voice came.

'In here, just had to record something before I left.'

'Well, I don't like the sound of this Colonel O'Neill, I'm sure he'll be just like your other CO!' Dotty told her off camera.

'Dotty! I'm sure he'll be fine, besides, what if he's watching this!' Sam retorted, half shock and half amusement on her face.

'Then he'll know exactly what my first impressions of him are. Besides what are you going to do if he is another sexist pig!'

'Request to be transferred, confuse him with techno babble like I did to my last CO or leave the Air Force and do some lectures! It's not as though I'm short on options.' She replied, forgetting all about the camera as she moved and sat on the arm of the sofa facing her friend.

'You always give techno babble! What happened to becoming an astronaut?'

'It would mean leaving Kit for way too long and I couldn't do that to her. I may be gone for days, weeks even months. It's way too long to spend away from her, I want to see her grow up!'

'But you've wanted to go into space since you were five!'

'Sometimes you have to give up our dreams for the ones you love, and you and Kit mean way too much to me to leave you for so long! Eeek Camera! I totally forgot I left it on…but you didn't!' Sam accused Dotty.

'I though maybe Kit should see another side to her mother, show she's a real person!' Dotty replied with a laugh as Sam threw a cushion at her.

'And what you said about my new CO?'

'Oh I meant that, if he is a sexist pig in any way, send him to me, I'll teach him a lesson!'

'Oh? And how are you going to do that?'

'Feed him one of your cakes! If he thinks you belong in the kitchen, he soon won't after that!'

'Hey my cooking isn't quite that bad!'

'The cakes cracked the plate when you dropped them on it and as for the sausage rolls, the centre was as hard as a rock!' (**A/N: My Mum has actually done this, she left them in the oven for about 5 hours. You could just eat the pastry but the sausage part was completely inedible!!! (She is normally a very good cook!)) **

'Okay I see your point and I'm going to be late. Dotty can you erase the last part on the tape. Bye' Sam told both of them, kissing Kit on the cheek before hurrying out of the door.

As the slightly younger and slightly plumper Dotty appeared on the screen; 'Well, I have to say the real Sam is on film now!' she smiled as he turned the camera off causing the television screen to once again go black.

'What's a sexist pig?' Kit asked curiously.

'Errr it's someone who doesn't respect the other gender and makes them do the harder or boring jobs or even is nasty to them.' Daniel explained as simply as he could.

'Are you a sexist pig to my mother?' Kit turned to the Colonel.

'Of course not, I have a great respect towards Carter.' He quickly replied as he stopped and took out the tape.

'Mommy used to have hair as long as mine!' the little girl stated pleased that she could be just like her mother, 'Why did she cut it short?'

'If you're in the military you have to have hair as short as Carters is now, it's the regulations.' Jack explained.

The talk about what Carter had said went on for a few more minutes before the two men caught the young girl yawning and sent her to bed.

'Goodnight Colonel O'Neill, Night Dr. Jackson.' She called to each of them as she began to climb the stairs.

'Please call us Jack and Daniel.' Daniel called over to her feeling uncomfortable with Kit calling him his full name.

Kit smiled before running up the rest of the stairs and looked in each room before finding hers.

'So what's in the envelope you brought down?' Jack asked.

'Probably a letter.' Daniel answered.

'Going to open it?'

'Yes.' He opened the envelope revealing a wad of $20 notes and a letter. Handing the money to Jack he began to read.

'Thank you for taking my daughter in, I hope you will take good care of her until either I or Dorothy Peters collects her. I'm sure she will be good but if you wish to take her anywhere I have included some money for you to do so. When I return I will pay whatever fee you wish for taking care of her.'

'Katherine or Kit as she prefers to be called has only one allergy and that is to sticky plasters but bandages are okay if she does for some reason hurt herself. Thank you again, Major Samantha Carter, United States Air Force.' Daniel concluded. Then noticing Sam's distinctive scrawl as an after note on the typed letter he read out the message, 'Father Christmas has a habit of stopping off in my bedroom cupboard if I'm not back for Christmas, Thanks!'

'Wow, her planning makes mine seem pitiful!' Jack commented.

'Mine too.' Daniel agreed. 'Who's going to look after her tomorrow?' he then asked putting everything back in the envelope.

'You can.' O'Neill told him with a grin.

'Oh and that would be why?'

'Because.'

'Because why?'

'Because I said so, don't worry you can go back to your rocks after that.'

'Artefacts!' Daniel told him, exasperation seeping into his voice.

'Do you want to stay here til Carter gets back?' O'Neill asked changing the subject. Realising it would be easier to take care of Kit if both of them stayed in one house he agreed.

'I'll go get some stuff then, I'll be back in an hour.' Daniel told him before leaving.

As the door shut Jack looked up to the stairs to see the mall girl dressed in pale yellow pyjamas with Lisa Simpson on the front. Her long plaits dangled behind her shoulders and she carried a hairbrush in her hands.

'Please could you brush my hair and put it into plaits.' She asked him as politely as she could going over to the stunned Colonel and handed him the brush.

'Errr I could try but I'm not very good at doing hair longer than mine! Are you sure you can't do it?' He told her. Kit shook her head before kneeling in front of him facing the television.

Taking a deep breath he undid the plaits and as gently as he could began to brush her hair. He had finally finished combing through the thin hair hen he realised he didn't even know where to begin in plaiting the child's hair.

'Are you sure you want your hair plaited, couldn't you just leave it loose?' He asked trying to conceal his embarrassment at being unable to do this task.

'Mommy and Dotty say when you have long hair it has to be plaited at night.' Kit answered.

'Maybe we ought to wait for Daniel to get back.'

'You don't know how to plait do you?' The six year old accused him realising his reluctance.

'No I don't.' he admitted.

'It's really simple, split my hair into three parts. Take the one from one side and swap it with the middle,' Jack did as he was instructed, impressed at Kits explanation, 'Okay then so the same with the other side. You keep doing that pattern of swapping until you finish!' She instructed him then waited until he had finished his very loose and shaky plait.

'Thank you Jack!' she thanked him in a cheery voice before making her way back upstairs to her temporary room.

'Kit settled down?' Daniel asked as he came through the door a while after carrying a bag on one shoulder.

'Yeah, came down a few minutes after you left and got me to do her hair. It's your turn tomorrow!' O'Neill told him as he grabbed a beer from the fridge, offering one to Daniel as well who declined.

'I'll go put my bag in your other spare room and check up on her.' The archaeologist told the Colonel as he began up the stairs, leaving the other man to switch on the TV.

Dumping his bag on the freshly made bed he left the room again and slowly opened the door to Kits room. Seeing she was still awake he entered as she waved him over.

'I can't sleep and neither can Bertha.' She told him quietly pulling the stuffed cuddly cow tightly towards her.

'Well I'm not sure what I can do about that.' Daniel told her.

'Your not very comfortable around children are you?' Kit asked him.

'No, I'm really not!' Daniel admitted with a grin.

'Can you sing me the song Mommy sings to me?'

'Which song is that?'

'Scintiller scintiller petit étoile.'

'Twinkle twinkle little star?'

'Yes.'

'Why in French?'

'Mommy told me it was because when she was a child her brother made fun of her when her mother sang the rhyme each night so Mommy's Mommy put it into French so her brother wouldn't make fun of her anymore.' Kit explained remembering what Sam had told her.

'I can try to sing it but I'm not very good.'

'Please!' Kit begged.

Taking a deep breath he translated the rhyme into French as his shaky voice sang the rhyme requested.

'Scintiller scintiller petit étoile, comment je merveille qu'est-que tu est, dans au-dessus le monde tellement haute, ressembler une diamant dans le ciel, scintiller scintiller petit étoile, comment je merveille qu'est-que tu est.' (**A/N: I used the dictionary and translated this exactly word for word so sorry for any mistakes I've made!**) As Daniel finished singing he noticed his listener was virtually asleep.

'Merci Danielle.' Kit said in her best French accent (Thank you Daniel).

'Bon nuit Kit!' Daniel replied as he pulled the covers up to her shoulders (Good night).

'Everything okay?' O'Neill called over as Daniel descended the stairs.

'Yeah, she asked me to sing her a song.'

'Really, what song?'

'Scintiller scintiller petit étoile or twinkle twinkle little star.' He quickly added seeing Jacks confused face at the French.

'That's what, Italian?' The Colonel guessed.

'French.' Daniel corrected him.

'At her age! I still don't get it now!'

'Apparently Sam's mother taught it to her in French after her brother bullied her and she taught it to Kit that way.'

'Oh, want to watch Simpsons?'

'So you don't think Kit's near genius level then for her age?'

'I never said that, she's way too smart for a girl at six! I'm nowhere near as clever as she is. Simpsons?'

Shaking his head at his friend, he prepared himself for the programme knowing there was no escape.

'This would be fixed so much quicker if I had two usable arms!' Sam muttered to herself for what felt like the hundredth time as she struggled to reconnect the wires. They finally went together causing the radio to crackle into life. Letting out a deep sigh of relief she spoke into the radio quietly not really expecting a reply. 'This is Major Samantha Carter, is anyone listening to this?' There was no reply.

All the hope she had been clinging to evaporated as she realised she was truly alone on this planet with an army of Jaffa.

The exhaustion she had been putting to the back of her mind as it had crept up on her again swept over her. Grabbing her sleeping bag once more she barely had time to slide into it before she fell into a restless sleep.

"Christmas Eve!" Kit thought excitedly as she awoke with a start at the thought that tomorrow was Christmas Day. A brief wave of sadness swept over her as she thought she may have to spend this one without her mother, but she quickly pushed it to the back of her mind telling herself she would be home today or tomorrow.

Leaping out of bed she saw the little hand on the clock was pointed at the six. This didn't really mean anything to her, so grabbing Bertha and some clean clothes she headed off to the bathroom her head still up in space.

Opening the door, the first sight that hit her eyes was a very shocked Daniel dressed only in a towel!

**A/N: Continued in the next chapter….**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was all written at one time but it just got too long to keep for one chapter, hope you enjoy my second half of the story. Please do review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters (Except Kit and Dotty) nor do I own anything to do with the Simpsons!**

Kits face went very pale as Daniels went redder, without saying a word she dropped everything but Bertha as she ran back to her room where she promptly burst into tears.

'Everything okay up here?' Jack asked as he came up the stairs only seeing the little girl run back to her room, walking on a little way he saw why she had run, ' Daniel haven't you ever heard of shutting the door when you shower!' he exclaimed closing the door on the very embarrassed archaeologist.

Going along to the room where Kit was hiding. Opening the door he was greeted with the sound of quiet sobbing and a figure hiding under the duvet. Pulling the duvet off he sat at the top of the bed.

'Is Daniel angry?' She asked in a small voice trying to wipe away her tears.

'I think he's more embarrassed than angry!' Jack replied with a smile. 'Why didn't you knock on the door?' he then asked more seriously.

'Don't at home. There aren't any locks on the doors and when I was younger I always opened every door so Mommy got used to me walking in on her and I never knocked so I never learnt to knock and Dotty always locks her doors I'm sorry!' Kit rambled on trying to explain in her nervousness that Daniel would hate her.

O'Neill just laughed, 'Maybe you should apologise to Daniel.' He told her when he finally regained the ability to speak.

'What's so funny?' She demanded in her most serious voice.

'It's just that Daniel is the one who is more nervous around children and you happen to walk in on him!' Looking at it this way she two began to giggle.

'I suppose it is slightly funny!'

'Don't worry about Daniel being angry; I'm sure he won't be. Shall we go make some pancake for breakfast?'

'Can we?!' In awe that she could have something cooked for breakfast.

'You've never had pancakes for breakfast before?'

'Have you tried Mom's cooking? Dotty tries to cook sometimes but she normally sticks to cereal cos were running late for school and she says she can't make pancakes.'

Jack laughed again; he had tried Sam's cooking! Taking her hand he led her and Bertha downstairs where he began to make pancakes with Kit helping where she could and watching in awe for the rest of it. She gasped in fascination when the Colonel flipped it in the air and deftly caught it again.

Finally she got to try her first pancakes with lemon and sugar on. She was about to eat her second when she saw Daniel standing watching her from the corner of the room, enjoying the child's excitement about breakfast.

Her face instantly lost the healthy glow it had gained while he had been helping. As fast as she could she got off the chair, muttered a sorry and ran and hid in the downstairs toilet.

'What?' Daniel asked the other man, mystified about the child's reaction to seeing him.

'She's scared your angry at her for earlier.' Jack explained.

'Oh. I'd better go and see her about that.' Daniel replied, a slight tinge of red crept into his cheeks as he remembered what had passed earlier. Following the path the six year old had taken a few seconds later, he softly knocked on the door.

'Kit, it's Daniel, can a talk to you a moment?' He requested, not at all angry as Kit assumed.

'You are talking.' Kit replied trying to avoid having to face him.

'I mean face to face. I'm not angry, really.' The door opened and a shame face girl came out, she was still dressed in her Lisa Simpson pyjamas while her hair was flying in every direction.

'You mean it?' She asked timidly.

'Of course I mean it.' He told her kneeling to her level. 'It was just a bit of a shock you opening the door on me!' Kit gave a faint smile.

'I'm sorry; I won't do it again. I don't have to knock at home since Mommy is used to me always walking in on her and Dotty locks the door so I didn't know I was supposed to here and…' Daniel cut her ramble off understanding where she was coming from.

'It's okay Kit, next time I'll lock the door and you can try to remember to knock okay?' Daniel proposed. An enormous smile spread across her face and she finally made eye contact with the man. Taking her hand he lead her back to her cooling breakfast. 'But if you wish to do it to Jack just to make it even I won't stop you!' He then added causing her to giggle.

'You two made up?' O'Neill asked as they sat at the table.

Kit nodded 'We agreed that he'll lock the door and I'll try to knock except if you're in there in which case I can walk in!' Kit told him causing him to make a mental note of always locking the door when she was over.

'So when are you going in?' Daniel started the conversation recognising the signs of Jacks frustration of not starting to look for Sam earlier.

'One minute, I just wanted to make sure you two would be okay on your own.' He gulped down the last of his coffee before grabbing his jacket, saying goodbye and leaving the other two to finish their breakfasts.

'What are we going to do today?' Kit asked Daniel as she finished her last pancake and drank the last of her milk.

'Well, for starters you are going to get dressed then we'll see.'

Getting down from the table she ran up the stairs, grabbed her discarded clothes from the floor, and went into the bathroom. After a few moments of hard searching she managed to find some clean towels and how to turn the shower on.

Half an hour later she was back downstairs with Bertha and a hairbrush.

'Daniel please can you do my hair?'

The colour faded from his cheeks at doing this daunting task. 'Can't you do it yourself?' He kindly requested. She shook her head and handed him the hairbrush before standing ready for him to do something with her messy hair.

It took almost twenty minutes for him to finish brushing it all and he hadn't even tried to style it.

'Why don't you wear your hair down today, I'm sure it will look very pretty.'

'Okay.' Kit replied realising Daniel was even worse than the Colonel with her hair. As she returned her hairbrush she opened her second to last door on her calendar. Jack would approve, as it was a Christmas Simpsons edition. Going back downstairs she happened to catch a glimpse into the Colonels bedroom. One thing made her smile: a chocolate Christmas Simpsons Calendar!

'So what are we going to do?' Excitement filled her voice.

'We could go to the mall if you wanted or the park, what do you want to do?' Daniel suggested not really sure what the child would enjoy doing.

'Both!' she replied with all the energy she had. Daniel realised this was going to be one very tiring day!

She jerked awake as she heard heavy footsteps closing in on her position. As quietly as she could she slipped out of the sleeping bag and got her weapon ready, she couldn't use her usual gun because of her arm so she grabbed her Zat while placing a hand gun by her side.

The footsteps came closer and closer. Unconsciously the Major began to hold her breath. Closer and closer they came until they were almost directly above the Majors position.

CRASH!

The two Jaffa fell through the thin covering over the hole, causing the small drip of water to turn into a downpour of rain that Sam hadn't noticed the muddy banks instantly turned into torrents of runny mud, and knocked the woman against the muddy walls causing her to scrape her head against the jutting out rocks as well as have the wind knocked out of her.

Reacting on impulse she shot them twice each, fortunately the fall had knocked them out. About to shoot them a third time, her radio suddenly crackled into life with a voice at the other end.

'Major Carter this is General Hammond, please respond.' Pulling the radio out of her vest pocket she replied

'This is Major Carter.'

'What is your position?' General Hammond requested.

'I'm trapped in a large hole that looks to be part of a collapsed mine. There is a large hole above me now thanks to some Jaffa dropping in on me.'

'Are you okay?' This time it was O'Neill's voice that came through. Putting her hand up to her forehead she felt a sticky substance. Drawing her hand away she saw it was blood.

'I've a broken arm which makes getting out difficult and a cut on my forehead that may need stitches. Other than that just bruises Sir.'

'We're sending a rescue team as soon as we can Major.' General Hammond told her.

'Thank you sir, there are still Jaffa patrols, however I'm not sure how long it's going to be before this hole fills with water, it seems the soil is very crumbly and muddy however it doesn't absorb the water. At the moment its ankle deep but it's rising fast!'

'Will do Major.' Although she couldn't swear to it, it sounded as though there was a hint of panic beneath the Generals cool voice. The radio went dead.

It was then she heard the sound again, more footsteps of Jaffa patrols.

'So what would you like to do here?' Daniel asked as they entered the shopping mall.

'Can we look in some of the shops, Mommy left me a little bit of money before she left?'

'Okay, where first?'

'Comic mania!' Kit replied spotting a store that sold every type of magazine merchandise. (**A/N: All of these shops are made up!**)

The two of them headed over to the shop and began to look around. It wasn't long before Kit found what she was looking for.

After making sure Daniel wasn't paying attention she paid for the gift, making sure it was well wrapped up, then put it into her rucksack before going back to the archaeologist's side.

Holding hands, they looked around a few more shops before deciding they needed a mid-morning snack. After finally finding the food court, he bought each of them a cookie, himself a cup of coffee and Kit a glass of milk.

They had just sat down when a voice spoke beside them.

'Kit?' The woman stopped beside their table. She was a tall plump-ish lady with her dark hair framing a heart shaped face. By her side she had a daughter about the same age as Kit although slightly taller.

'Mrs Willard!' the young girl cried out recognising the woman.

'Where's your mother?' Mrs Willard instantly asked.

'She's missing.' Daniel answered not really sure who Kit was talking to.

'Oh no, I take it you're a friend of Sam's? I'm Mrs Willard, Hannah if you please.' She introduced herself.

'Dr Jackson, Daniel, please come sit down if you wish.' He offered seeing how well Kit and the other child were getting on, it also gave him a chance to talk to another adult.

'Thank you.' taking up the offer she sat next to him after telling the child to sit next to the other six year old. 'So Sam's missing, how's Kit holding up?'

'She seems okay mostly, I'm just trying to keep her mind off her.'

'You look as though your in over your head. Have you got children of your own?' The woman told him after studying him for a few seconds. Daniel had done the same coming to the conclusion that Hannah seemed to be a very friendly person who loved children and could size people up very well.

'No I don't!' He replied with a sigh. 'A friend and myself are trying to look after her but it's not as easy as we first thought. She seems to be very energetic!' Hannah gave a short laugh.

'Where's your friend?'

'He's looking for Sam, Jack's her Commanding Officer so he feels it's his duty to find her as quickly as possible so I'm left with Kit for the day.'

'Well if you want any help give me a ring, anytime. Otherwise I would suggest not too much sugar otherwise she'll be extremely hard to handle, a good lunch and a run around to burn off all her excess energy.' Hannah advised him handing him her telephone number.

'Thanks; I'm probably going to need all the help I can get!'

'Well, I've got to be going; need to wrap the last of the Christmas presents. It was nice meeting you Daniel, I hope you find Sam soon; tell her to give me a ring. C'mon Grace, say goodbye.'

Hannah's daughter did as she was told and went to her mother's side. Wishing them a Happy Christmas they left.

'So how do you know Hannah?' Daniel tried to start a conversation as they ate their elevenses.

'Mommy told me they met in hospital. Mrs Willard's husband had just died and they talked for a long time about being single mothers and they became friends.'

Finishing their snack they began to wander which led took them to a video arcade.

'Can we go in there?' Kit begged.

'Why not?' Going inside they changed up two dollars into gaming coins.

'Let go on the shooting game!'

'Err Kit are you sure about that, aren't they a little old for you?' Daniel asked not wishing to do something Sam would disapprove of.

'Grown up ones are but the one I mean isn't.' Kit replied dragging him to a section with games for younger people.

Putting the coins in for a two-player game, a screen full of animals with small targets on appeared. Kit beat him easily!

'You've played this before haven't you?' He accused her jokingly. A huge grin spread across her face.

'Mommy and I usually play this game,' her smile faded a little but soon came back, 'She normally beats me by miles but I'm improving. She says it's just time until I can beat her!'

'Are there any other talents I should know about?'

'Only that I'm learning how to play Chess, but I can't really play yet!'

Shaking his head he learned very quickly not to give her a chance at the games, however she still managed to beat him on most of the games.

Leaving the arcade, they were about to go back to the car when they spotted a Santa's grotto.

'Do you want to visit Father Christmas?' Daniel asked the child. She nodded her head vigorously.

Kit climbed onto Santa's knee while Daniel stood slightly outside the room on the beginning of the exit carpet.

'And what's your name?' Father Christmas asked.

'Kit.'

'What would you like for Christmas?'

'Mommy' Kit told him simply.

'You want a new Mommy or to have a Mommy?' Father Christmas asked misunderstanding the request.

'No, my Mommy's missing and I'd like you to bring her home for Christmas safely.'

'Oh, well are the police looking for her?'

'No, she's in the Air Force, they're looking for her.'

'Well, I'll do what I can. Here you go.' Santa told her, then handed her a wrapped present.

'Thank you!' Kit thanked him excitedly, hoping that he would succeed to bring Sam home.

'We're just going to make a slight detour to your house to pick up a few things, then we'll pick up some lunch and eat it in the park. Is that okay?' Daniel laid out his plans to Kit when they were back in the car and heading to Carters home.

'Good luck Colonel!' General Hammond told O'Neill as he, Teal'c, SG-6 and SG-3 prepared to mount their rescue attempt.

'Colonel! Good I got here before you left,' Dr Frasier called out as she ran into the gate room, medical kit in hand. 'I was told Major Carter was injured, for her head wound clean it with the wet antiseptic cloth and put the gauze patch over it. Her arm you need to make sure is splinted so I've added a splint in the kit.'

'Tell me why you aren't coming again!' Jack asked as he stowed the box away in his kit bag. Janet just smiled and wished them good luck.

Going up most of the way on the ramp after the wormhole had been activated, two of the men threw smoke bombs through the gate.

'Lets move out people!' O'Neill commanded and through he gate they went.

Reaching the other side the entire crater was filled with smoke. Staying close to the gate they spread out and waited for it to clear.

As it did, the awaiting SG teams took out the Jaffa who had remained. Seeing the area directly around them was clear, the Colonel motioned for SG-6 to guard the gate while the others went to search for the missing Major.

Heading off in the direction SG-1 had been running from earlier, they began to search for the hole Carter had mentioned.

Two hours later they had still not found it, even with them quite widely spread out. Switching to Zats to keep the noise down, they had reduced the Goa'ulds guards quite considerably.

'Colonel, we've found signs of a lot of Jaffa going in a direction from our position. If Major Carter has been taking down as many Jaffa as we have, there is a chance she is in this direction.' Major Samuels spoke over the radio.

'Roger that.' O'Neill told him, 'We'll be there in a second.'

Signalling everyone to co-ordinate their search in the direction suggested; they began to follow the Jaffa's tracks.

It didn't take too long to find the hole.

Four of SG-3 took positions around the hole to ward off any more Jaffa who decided to come this way while Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Colonel Sanders peered over the hole.

'Hello Sir!' Carters voice came from the waters with a little too much cheer in it to be sincere.

'Hey Carter, how you doing?' O'Neill asked playing a long.

'Oh you know, little wet, arm aches a little, slight headache, nothing much.'

'You've been around me way too long Carter!'

'Thank you Sir! Any ideas how to get me out?'

The Major was neck deep in the extremely slimy and muddy water. Her good arm held up her Zat while other pieces of her equipment floated around her. Unfortunately she was still quite a few feet from the top of the hole. The rain had fortunately stopped before the rescue team had reached the planet.

'Well, we have rope. Can you tie it around yourself?' Jack called down.

'I can try sir.' Sam shouted back up trying her best to stay afloat, but still gong under the water regularly, causing the others to wince in sympathy as she came back up muddier and muddier.

Stepping away from the hole, the three men tightly tied the rope they had brought around a nearby tree then slipped on their rubberised gloves to help them grip the rope more easily.

'Major Carter I am lowering the rope now.' Teal'c called down as he lowered it to where she was treading water.

'Carter you can let go of the Zat now!' O'Neill ordered her seeing it would be impossible to hold the weapon she was never supposed to drop while in enemy territory and trying to tie the rope.

'Yes Si…' Carter did as she was told but her words were cut off as she once more went under. She came up gasping but grabbed the rope and wrapped it around herself. Trying her best, she tried to tie a knot in the rope, but try as she might she couldn't. 'I'm sorry Sir, I can't do it!'

Pulling the rope back up, the other Colonel, Colonel Sanders, suggested putting the rope into a very loose slip knot that the Major could get into then pull tight.

'Go for it!' O'Neill replied. It was the only other way he could see them getting her out.

Minutes later the rope was once more lowered in, only this time she managed to have it tied around her waist. Pulling as hard as they could, the three men managed to pull the woman out.

'Thank you, all of you!' Sam gasped out as she lay on the ground trying to get her breath back.

'Any sign of the enemy?' Jack asked before doing anything else. All four of the lookouts shook their heads but didn't move positions.

'Okay, old Doc Frasier said I have to clean your cut and splint your arm!' O'Neill told the tired Major. Fortunately the planet had warmed up and the water wasn't cold so she wasn't shivering or in danger of catching a cold.

Taking the antiseptic wipe out of the first aid kit and a bottle of water, he cleaned her forehead gently so as to find the bleeding gash, then cleaned it up and bandaged it. Smiling he moved on to the arm.

'At last, I can get my revenge for my leg!' Jack joked causing her to smile. The other two men had joined the lookouts.

Bringing out the splint, he carefully took off the makeshift split she had applied the day before then put on the one he had been given.

Although she winced a lot and sometimes drew in a deep breath at the pain, she didn't cry out or try to stop him as he had done to her.

'Show off!' He muttered to her, noticing this behaviour. Carter just smiled and didn't tell him that she had taken some painkillers for her arm earlier!

After checking in with the people on gate duty, he informed everyone of their positions.

'We have problems, the gate has been compromised!' O'Neill told them before handing his Zat to the dripping Major.

Carter nodded showing she was ready. Silently they headed back to the gate.

'When is Jack coming home?' Kit asked the sprawled out form of Daniel on the sofa. Kit had defiantly worn him out more than he thought possible that day.

'The answer machine message said they had made contact with your mother and they were going to rescue her. Jack did mention that he may not be back tonight, it depended on how quickly they found her.' Daniel replied.

'When's Cassie coming here?'

'Any minute. Janet has to be on infirmary duty all of tonight so Cassie will be spending the night.' A few minutes after Jack had left a message, Janet had left a message to say she would be dropping Cassie off after she had seen the teams off and prepared things for when they returned. That had been three hours ago so it had given Daniel plenty of time to find the clean sheets and make up an extra bed.

As if by magic, as soon as he had said that, the doorbell went.

Kit, who was already bouncing off the walls that it was Christmas day tomorrow and there was a very good chance her mother would be home very soon, leapt to her feet and opened it.

On the doorstep were Cassie and her adopted mother.

'Hello Kit, Daniel around?' Janet asked motioning for Cassie to go in. Although the alien girl had at first not looked too happy about having to spend Christmas Eve away from home, she could not help but feel excited when she saw Kits enthusiasm and glee at seeing her.

'Yes, he's trying to rest, I wore him out today!' Kit replied causing both of the women to smile.

'She's not wrong about that!' Daniel added as he came to where the others were standing, rubbing his tired eyes before replacing his glasses.

'Thank you for doing this on such short notice, normally I would ask Sam but…' Janet trailed off leaving the sentence to hang. They all knew what wasn't being said. 'Anyway, I have to go; they could be back any moment. Be good and don't tire Daniel out too much' She told the two children (**A/N: I'm not sure how old Cassie is in the series so I'm guessing her to be about 13?**) who tried to look very innocent as though the thought had never crossed their minds!

'I'm sure they'll be fine.' Daniel reassured her as much as himself.

'Kit, I know your mother will be on Earth soon, however she won't be coming home tonight. I'll keep her in until tomorrow morning just to make sure she's okay. Okay?' Kit nodded before taking Cassie to her bed in Kit's room.

'Don't let them stay up too late!' Janet told the archaeologist before returning to work.

All too soon from the children's point of view it was time for them to go to bed. (They had been fed their dinner later than usual because of the time Cassie had arrived at.)

Still hearing voices half an hour after he had sent them to bed, Daniel sighed and went up to check on them. Opening the door he was instantly bombarded with questions.

'Where are our stockings?' Cassie asked while Kit was requesting Scintiller Scintiller.

'Okay okay one at a time please. Okay your stockings are outside the room to make it easier for Father Christmas to find them and so he doesn't disturb you and if I sing Scintiller Scintiller will you promise you will instantly go to sleep with not another word. Kit agreed instantly while Cassie just looked confused.

It was then that it hit Daniel that something was different about the room; the two girls had pushed the beds together.

'What's Scintiller scintiller?' Cassie asked, confused.

'Twinkle Twinkle little star in French.' Daniel answered.

'Okay, I promise!' Cassie also answered, but mostly just to hear him sing!

Once again in his shaky voice he sang the nursery rhyme 'Scintiller scintiller petit étoile, comment je merveille qu'est-que tu est, dans au-dessus le monde tellement haute, ressembler une diamant dans le ciel, scintiller scintiller petit étoile, comment je merveille qu'est-que tu est.' Looking at the two girls again, he saw both of them were asleep. The song worked like a charm!

Closing the door to the room, he went to his room and started to make sure Father Christmas visited that night, remembering to separate Sam's presents from the pile.

Pausing a little way from the gate, the team had waited until nightfall, getting into positions so they could see the Jaffa and the hostages as well as surrounding the enemy.

With their watches synchronised, at eight o clock sharp they stormed the gate.

Sliding down the slopes, SG-1 quietly took out the Jaffa who weren't being looked at by another Jaffa while the other members of the rescue party freed the hostages.

It was then clear for the rest of the Jaffa to be taken out without the possibility of SG-6 being hit.

As soon as the coast was clear, they made a run for the gate. It was dialled and the code was sent through with no trouble at all. Within no time at all they were back on Earth.

'Welcome back!' General Hammonds welcomed them as he stood at the bottom of the ramp. 'Good to see you are okay Major!' He added after seeing his very muddy and injured Major come down the ramp.

Sam barely had time to breathe before Janet whisked her off to the infirmary while General Hammond as filled in on Sam's adventure an the last mission.

Kit and Cassie opened their eyes together. CHRISTMAS DAY!!! Was the first thing they thought of. Grabbing their clothes they dressed as quickly as they could before slowly opening their door. Father Christmas had been.

Creeping along the corridor, they realised they both had the same idea. With stockings in hands (along with an extra bag with a few presents in) they slowly opened the door to Daniels temporary room (they had already checked and seen Jacks bed had not been slept in). Grinning the entire time, they put the stocking down at the end of his bed before leaping onto Daniels bed yelling 'IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!'

Daniel awoke with a start to find the two people he was supposed to be looking after were leaping on his bed! Groaning he sat up and looked at the clock. It was six in the morning! Forcing himself awake he pulled on a tee shirt and his glasses from the chair next to his bed.

'Okay okay I get the point, if you take your stockings downstairs I'll be down in a moment!' He told them.

Realising the quicker they went the quicker they got presents, they grabber g their stockings and ran the door leaving behind a very tired Daniel.

A short time after the archaeologist stumbled down the stairs to where the girls had spread out their gifts and were looking under the tree where Daniel had laid out all of his and Sam's presents to other people.

It didn't take that long before the entire of the stocking presents were opened, wrapping paper was all over the floor and half of the chocolate was eaten before they had even thought about breakfast. It wasn't even half past seven!

'Please can we open Mommy's present so when she comes here she can see I really like it?' Kit asked in her most pleading voice that made Daniel relent.

'Okay, you and Kit can open Sam's present and I suppose mine as well.'

Grabbing the presents from Daniel and Sam, they opened Daniels first. Cassie received a black watch with a silver face while Kit received a large poster of the night sky filled with stars. In the centre however was the two versions of Twinkle twinkle little star, the English and the French.

'Oh thank you Daniel, it's beautiful!' Cassie gasped quickly followed by Kit's equally grateful thank you. Both of them hugged him before opening Sam's present.

In Cassie's was a large black make up box filled with every type of make up imaginable. Kit's on the other hand was a very smart deep red velvet dress with a small flower in the middle and a pair of black strappy sandals.

'Shall I make breakfast while you put all of this away?' Daniel suggested as he started to pick up the shredded wrapping paper.

Nodding, they placed all of the stocking presents into the bag before running off into their bedroom with the other two gifts.

It wasn't until the scrambled eggs, sausages and bacon were ready that he began to get nervous; he hadn't heard a single sound from them sine they went upstairs.

'Breakfast!' he called up to them. The reassuring sound of footsteps came as he returned to the kitchen and served the meal. Looking up however he was not expecting to see Kit dressed up in her new party outfit…and in the make up Sam had bought Cassie! Reassuringly though Cassie had done herself up as well and was wearing the watch he had gotten her.

'What do you think?' Cassie asked as the two of them twirled around to show off all that they had done. He was also grateful that the older girl had done Kit's hair both the evening before and now.

'Very nice.' Daniel told them tactfully as he guided them to their breakfasts.

They had just finished when they could clearly hear a key in the lock.

Running to the door they met Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, Janet and Sam entering the house. They had barely gotten in before their children were hugging the two women.

'Mommy!' Kit yelled as she crashed into the sore Sam. Feeling her wince she pulled away and saw the visible wounds; a few stitches on her head and a broken arm the bruises were hidden underneath her jeans and three quarter length sleeved shirt. 'Mommy what have you been doing?' she asked in her most grown up voice causing everyone to laugh.

'So how has she been Daniel?' Sam asked him teasingly knowing how exhausting a six year old could be.

'Lets just say I won't ever be having kids of my own!' he answered as he leant against the kitchens doorframe.

'She only caught you only wearing you bath towel once!' Jack commented causing the poor archaeologist to blush yet again about the incident.

'I must teach you about knocking!' Sam told the child before turning her attention back to Daniel. 'What time did she wake you this morning?'

'Six!' came the answer.

'Gosh, you're getting later, last year it was five!' Sam mocked her daughter causing Daniel to wince at how lucky he had been that morning.

'Shall we move this into the other room?' Jack interrupted them motioning for them to go into the living room.

'I see you two have been opening present already!' Sam commented as she sank down into the sofa.

'Thank you Mommy, what do you think?' Kit asked giving a twirl. Cassie also thanked the woman as she sat by her mother.

'Very nice, let me guess, Cassie did your make up and hair.' Cassie nodded.

'Daniel and Jack had a go but they weren't very good!' Kit told her causing the three women to laugh, Daniel and Jack to blush and Teal'c to raise an eyebrow.

'Thank you Sir and Daniel for looking after Kit.' Sam told them seriously.

'Our pleasure although I have to say Daniel did most of the work.' O'Neill told her.

'Can we open some more presents now that everyone's here?' Cassie asked excitedly.

'I don't see why not?' Jack told her, 'Why don't you and Kit try and hand out everyone's, they're hidden around the back of the tree.' He added.

After all the presents had been handed out and opened, the thank you's said and a start on the Christmas lunch made, Kit suddenly disappeared to her room.

Moments later she returned with two shop wrapped presents, handing one to Daniel and one to Jack. In her best handwriting she had written Thank you Kit.

Opening them, O'Neill received a Simpson's mug while Daniel had a small tablet with hieroglyphics on it.

'Thank you Kit, its brilliant!' O'Neill told her.

'Yes Thank you, I take it you bought these yesterday when you kept disappearing on me in the shops!' Daniel thanked her.

Kit nodded but the smile never left her face.

'So Carter, about your comments of my Simpsons enjoyment.'

'What about it sir?' Carter replied doing her best to look confused but she had a good idea what he was about to say.

'Only that it turns out you're a fan as well!'

'I never denied it sir and you never asked me if I liked it, you assumed I didn't because I said it wasn't exactly the most grown up programme to watch!' Sam retorted causing the room to explode into laughter once more at the Colonels expense.

The day continued on in the same manner, jokes made laughter had and more shredding of wrapping paper. Even two unexpected guests arrived, General Hammond and Dotty each with gifts for Cassie and Kit. (From Dotty, Cassie received a make up removal kit while Kit received an air force uniform with 'Kit Carter' written on the front. It was of course at Major level! From General Hammond they both received a set of hair accessories that they then spent the afternoon trying out on everyone! It wasn't just the hair accessories that everyone (Except Teal'c of course, no one had the courage to touch him!) was allowed to wear; the make up was also put on everyone. The men were made up as they slept much to everyone's amusement. Many photos were taken of this!)

All in all, it was a very happy Christmas. By the time the children were put to bed, everyone was exhausted however Kit and Cassie still wanted the song.

'Did Daniel sing it to you while I was away?' Sam asked the sleepy children. They both nodded.

Much to Cassie's surprise, and Daniels since he had just walked in the room, Sam had a very strong and beautiful voice that helped lull them off to sleep.

It wasn't until Sam had left the room that either of them spoke, 'I didn't know you had such a good voice!' Daniel told her quietly. Carter smiled.

'Well I can't revel all my secrets now can I. Thank you Daniel for everything you did, you were amazing!' She told him, her voice equally as low.

'It was fun, but I was serious about not having kids of my own!' He joked causing them both to smile.

'I suppose the next argument is who has to sleep on the sofa tonight!' Sam commented as they walked down the stairs. Fortunately the Colonel had invited the Carters to stay the night (Dotty had left half way through the afternoon claiming jet lag!) after seeing how tired his 2IC was. What was also fortunate was that Sam had packed a few of her own clothes in Kit's bag for emergencies so both she and Janet didn't have to go home before accepting the invitation.

And so Christmas day was finished. I hope you had a good Christmas and have a happy New Year!

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story; I spent the best part of the last week on it!!! This was supposed to be only one chapter but it kinda spiralled into this! I must now go and see my family, if they still remember me that is and work out the cramps in my hands!!!! **


End file.
